Patched Hearts
by xXTwilightAholicxX
Summary: A Leah Clearwater and Jacob Black love story , centered when Bella has renessmee and after that - Leahs POV
1. Chapter 1

*basically this is a remake of when Bella has Renesmee and afterwards - Jacob doesn't imprint on Renesmee - nothing really about Bella and Edward at all - basically blackwater love story J Enjoy

Patched Hearts

( Leahs POV )

She was just laying there on the floor screaming , covered in blood .I've seen birth videos before and they were nothing compared to this , besides the fact that she was having a mutant baby …..

Edward and Jacob were screaming at her to stay alive ( because she can totally hear them and all) and I just stood there gawping like a five year old at a candy store - I might be Leah Clearwater but to be honest I was petrified .

"I'll love you until your heart stops beating " Jake blubbered

That's what hurts the most - she done so much to him and he keeps on coming back - she doesn't love him and she tells him that all the time but he never listens . He just ignores her .Like he does to everyone else…

Jake and Edward started talking and like a bullet Edward started biting her everywhere possible and injected her with his venom , I felt sick . She started shaking uncontrollably and Edwards face lit up . Before they started to cut her open I ran outside .

I couldn't take it anymore - this was disgusting , everyone was helping her have a mutant baby that is a threat to everyone ! This was madness !

After about a half hour Jake told me to find Seth and go inside to see IT .

I told Seth everything and he was so excited to see it . We entered the house and there was the thing , held by Edward .

"Her name is Renesmee " Edward was chanting to everybody.

"Your mother is gonna be okay , honey " Rosalie cooed .

She was almost cute until I saw her red hair glistening in the moonlight along with her blood - red eyes , of course .

I looked around , Bella was nowhere to be seen .

"She's upstairs , Carlisle is trying to err… fix her , I suppose" Jake said as he wiped away his tears .

"Real manly Jake , real manly "

"Shut it , Leah !"

I cant believe he's acting like this , she is alive - but in a dead way , she's a vampire - deal with it !

I looked around and found Seth sitting on the cream couch with his face buried into his hands …

"Seth , are you okay , bro?" I said worryingly

"Em , well , err"

"Spit it out " I laughed

"I imprinted on…. Renesmee "

My smile disappeared immediately . There was a huge lump in my throat that felt like it was choking me .

"I've seemed to have overheard something , Seth - I must of heard it incorrectly."

"You've heard it right , papa bloodsucker , you and your sorry excuse for a family officially just ruined my life " I managed to choke out over my sobbing .

I ran outside onto the patio and sobbed over the railings until I was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Its not so nice when its you who is crying , is it ?" he said softly

"Just don't , Jake, please "

"I no how it feels" he said

"Oh of course , because you have a brother who imprinted a mutant baby , right - damn you forgot to introduce us." I said rudely.

"I'm talking about crying , you no - letting all your feelings out but being ashamed to do so - its okay you need to let it out - its healthy to cry"

"That's so stupid , who are you - God? " I said laughing.

"There's my Lee-Lee back !" he said also laughing.

After the laughter calmed down he got serious again.

"I understand why your this way now" Jake said quietly.

"What way" I said cautiously

"You no , mean and ungrateful and stuff - I no now how bad it must of felt when Sam left you for Emily . Cus me and Bella were so close and she got torn away from me" he said.

"It certainly is not the same , Sam and I were in love and Emily tore us apart . Edward and Bella were there first and you tried to rip them apart . YOU are the Emily in this !"

"Jeez Leah , I was trying to be understanding .You can be so annoying sometimes!"

I ran away into the forest .Jake followed me .

"Why do you always run away from a fight ?" he shouted.

"Why do you always think that you and Bella belong together ! Its hilarious how you are lost in your own imaginary world !" I shouted.

"Well you no what I think is funny ,the fact that Sam dumped you for your cousin and you no what else I think is funny , that your dad died HATING YOU !" He roared.

"Tell me , when is the last time you visited his grave?"

Silence filled the huge forest.

"Damn , I went too far " he mumbled under his breath.

I couldn't help the tears pouring out . He was right , that's why I reacted this way , he was 100% right. I started running again , why was I such a woos ?

Of course he followed and shortly caught up to me .

"I'm so sorry Leah , I couldn't help it ! Hey , where are you going ?"he asked

"Im going home , where I belong , back to my real pack !" I said

"What about me..er..I mean our little pack - you cant just leave Seth here alone"

"ITS NOT EVEN A REAL PACK !"I screamed ."Its just a stupid excuse to get closer to Bella …. Again!"

He stopped - just stopped , he didn't say anything just stood there .

I on the other hand didn't even try stop , I just transformed …..

As I approached the graveyard I went back to human form as I went in I picked some flowers and headed to my fathers grave .

There it was , all dusty and old like he's been dead for years. Its all my fault…again.

I got on my knees and started cleaning the vases and pots with the wet wipes hidden by my mother behind the gravestone . And by the end it was looking good , but I forgot the most important part - the little picture of him - the only thing I have left of him . I dusted it off and started pouring my heart out again .

"I'm so sorry !"I kept on repeating .

As I looked down I saw that it was late and that I should get to Sam's place before its too late….

When I arrived at Sam's house I immediately heard Emily's piercing laugh. Probably one of Sam's stupid jokes again . And my two best buds Embry and Jared - I am so surprised that I actually miss there sexist comments but still , you get drawn to people sometimes .

I knocked at the door and Embry answered.

"Holy sh "

"Language Embry !" Emily interrupted

"Leah? Are you okay ?" Sam and Jared asked.

"I'm fine ….. Em I was wondering if I can come back to your pack ? " I said quietly.

"Of course ! Seth and Jacob are welcome back anytime aswell" He stated.

"Hey babe , get Leah some of my clothes will you ?" Emily asked Sam.

"Sure Ems"

As Sam searched around Emily's clothes and Jared and Embry got back to the TV me and Emily were the only ones left.

"What happened with you and Jake?" She asked.

"What … how do you no ?" I said confused

"When you argue with someone you are always in a bad mood but when it is with Jake your depressed and you get lost in your thoughts" she said "So what was it now?"

"Everything… our pack, Seth ,Sam, Bella … Dad " I said as tears filled my eyes.

"Jeez I'm getting soft lately" I thought

"You no you can come to me any day , whether its boy problems or anything along those lines" she said softly .

I was about to come out with a smart comment but I was too drained to fight again .

"Thanks Emily"

Sam interrupted us by throwing the clothes on the table .I quickly changed and rushed off to see my mother .

The minute I got home my mother rushed out and hugged me mumbling some lovey dovey crap as she sobbed into my t-shirt .

When she calmed down we went inside and had a heart -to- heart chat about everything that went on .

"Emily and I were planning on going on a weekend trip somewhere - we were planning on getting her wedding dress and things like that . I better cancel it." she said.

"No , I'm fine here on my own , Seth should be home soon anyway ."

"Alright I'm leaving early tomorrow morning so I'll leave you in bed , okay?"

"Alright mam ." I said calmly "Erm ….mam…..I ..I ..I love you "

"I love you too hun " She said sweetly.

I got up to my messy bedroom and jumped into my bed and slowly trailed off into a deep sleep…

The next morning I woke up with a banging on my front door . Seriously? Its like 7am , I don't need this ! I stumbled down the stairs and opened the door .Jake barged through .

"I was so worried about you Leah!"

"Jake get out!" I said rudely.

"I'm so sorry - it wasn't necessary to bring him up .I'm so sorry ." he said apologetically

And , again I started tearing up - this isn't helping my tough girl image.

"Okay , I accept your apology " I said quickly.

"Then why are you crying ?"

"Because I was thinking about us last night - it's never going to be the same Jake" I blubbered

"What you mean , we always fight ?"

"No , I'm talking about when we were 14 and we weren't mutt's , we were innocent - well I was - and we cared about each other , never fought or nothing . And now its just horrible . We can never be like that …." I sobbed.

"Well…. If its not working out as friends then maybe we're not meant to be …just friends" he said with a grin - but not his usual smug grin but an actual flirty grin- which kinda scared me a little .

I opened my mouth to say something but I just couldn't - wow Jacob Black is the first person to ever make me speechless. Impressive.

"Can't we work it out..….. Lee - Lee ?" He said as he leaned in and kissed me .

It was like a first kiss but not the ones we got when we were 12 - a meaningful one - and boy did I see fireworks…

After about 30 seconds he layed off and said ,

"Nice pyjamas by the way "

"Tha … tha …thanks " I said as he left my house .

Smooth Leah. Real smooth.

I had that feeling Sam used to make me feel , oh no , I can't be in love with Jacob Black ! ….. Can I ?


	2. Chapter 2

Patched Hearts

Chapter 2

Leahs POV

I woke up this morning feeling alive and complete - I've never felt this way before , its like my badass image has just vanished - wow , Jacob Black , the dude I grew up with was doing this ….. To me … Leah Clearwater.

I strolled into Jakes house late as per usual for the weekly feed . As I saw Jake , he grinned at me and I blushed . Little did I realise , everyone was watching and they looked very confused .

"Okay now that everyone is FINALLY here , I want everyone to pair up seen as a certain two males fought over a rabbit last week. " Sam said looking at Embry and Quil.

Everyone giggled to themselves and walked to their partner.

I walked out with Jake and we waited until everyone was gone .

"You think anyone noticed ?" He said worryingly .

"Em , why ?" I said offended.

"I was just wondering "

After about 5 minutes of awkward silence - I decided to break it.

"Are you ashamed of me?" I said questioningly.

"Gosh Leah … what …. No …. I said I was just wondering…I ..I ..am not ashamed of you" He stuttered.

"Why are you making it so obvious !"I shouted

"No Lee-Lee ….ssshhh …. I didn't mean it that way ."

"I cant believe you made me to think that I was in love with you , you lead me in and you think that we are going to have a secret relationship forever" I accused.

"No … well not forever… wait I didn't mean that."

"Oh just leave it! " I screamed .

I ran away .

"Why do you have to make every conversation between us turn into a fight" He shouted. I changed and ran faster.

I decided to hunt on my own , straight away I found a deer I pounced on it and took all my anger out , the squeals started to slow down , when it was dead I ate the meat.

As I made my way back I saw Sam in his human form .

"Hey Leah , we need to talk."

"About?" I said rudely .

"You and Jake , I saw you smirking at each other this morning - don't think I no whats going on ." He said quietly .

"And that's ever so slightly your business , why?" I said.

"Because I don't want him to hurt you , he told me he didn't imprint anyone yet - he can see any girl soon and imprint and you will be back to square one " He said nicely.

"Stay the hell out of my business , Sam " I threatened .

As I stormed into the house Jake was their and attempted to talk . Of course being Leah Clearwater I cut him off.

"Please Lee I need to tell you something important " He whined .

I slammed the door and got into my car , I sped off and made my way to my house .

When I reached my house I found a note stuck onto the door .

And of course the one time I need my mother she is gone out.

"Even your mother has to go out sometimes , its not all about young ones these days Leah." I mimicked her in a high voice.

I heard a knock on the door , I knew it was Jake because he usually makes a dent in the door with his bear hands - ha , no pun intended - what the hell Leah you dork !

I opened the door and before I could speak . He jumped in.

"I imprinted someone " He said.

I couldn't move , I just stood there with my mouth open , attempting to say something but it wouldn't come out . Sam was right - Jake would imprint and break my heart .

"How could you " I whispered quietly as tears rolled down my eyes.

I started talking to myself in front of Jake , telling myself that I was stupid and I should live alone with 10 cats for the rest of my life "

"Lee-Lee calm down " he chuckled as he held my hand.

"Why do you think this is funny" I blubbered.

"Babe , you don't understand , I imprinted you ." He said quietly as if in a whisper.

"You mean I just made a complete fool of myself in front of you then ? " I nervously giggled.

"Yeaaahh" He laughed . " Lee , I think I love you , you no after a whole two days of dating"

"I love you too - but they wont let us date , everyones so close , they will make our lives hell and"

"Run away with me " He interrupted "Not like before but for good , we can get a small apartment and we can start our life - together , just me and you. So what do you say Lee?"

My thoughts were running wild, would I ruin my future just to be with the person that I love or will I give up my love for college , a job and my family ?


	3. Chapter 3

* NOTE : I was a little confused what to do in this chapter so I turned to my best friend Orlaith (missyme48) she gave me inspiration for this last chapter - so thank u Orlaith xx J J

Also the song River - glee ( sung by Rachel ) , I was listening to this song and I could relate this story to it so maybe put the song on while your reading this - whether you like it or not that's your opinion . J Enjoy J

Chapter 3

I had to sit down . This was too much for me .

"I need time to think" I said quietly .

"We don't have long " He said in almost a whisper .

"I said I need time to think , Jake !" I said rather loudly .

"Okay , I'm sorry , I just assumed you wanted to go before your mother came home ."

"Are you serious ?"I squealed ." YOU want to get away because YOU have enough of the pack. Don't you see this is all about YOU ! " I said in a voice even I was scared of .

"Fine , be that way ."He said followed by a few tears and the slamming of the door .

And when I thought I couldn't get any more eviler I do and I set a damn high mark for my next rampage . It then just hit me , I just lost him , the guy I was waiting for years . I cursed silently to myself and started crying again - why am I so damn soft?

The next couple of days sucked . I avoided him like the plague and the same with him . By everyone's reaction I saw that they knew something was wrong .

After the hunt , it started raining . Emily asked everyone in but I couldn't bring myself to - the silence between us was slowly killing me . I ran up to my favourite place - the little river by Jared's house . Jake and I always used to go here together when we were little . I would wash my barbies' hair ( yes, I used to be innocent) and he would jump into the river and pretend to drown - it was fun until the day he actually nearly died . I smiled as I remember I was laughing at him as Jared's dad pulled him out .Suddenly I heard footsteps….

"Why are you smiling " He said like a moody nine year old boy.

"I was thinking about the time you nearly drowned " I thought it was funny but now saying it aloud it sounded quite nasty .

" Ha we had some memories here ." He said laughing .

Of course silence caught up with us .Jake sat next to me and started staring at me.

"What Jake … Stop staring !" I said offended.

"I'm not staring , I'm gazing . I never actually realised how beautiful you are , Lee " He said mesmerised .

"Thanks but I know dudes heads - and whatever your thinking I'm not doing " I laughed .

He playfully pushed me . Then laid out his hand .

"You and me forever , Lee " He said .

" You and me forever " I repeated as I put my hand in his .


End file.
